Leaving Him
by dazzleme15
Summary: What if Bella chose Jacob. They'd have gotten married and had kids. Now, in a marriage that she can't handle she leaves Jacob and goes running to Charlie. This is just a little one shot of Bella and the the moments as she leaves Jacob behind her.


**What if Bella chose Jacob. They'd have gotten married and had kids. Well, in this case they got married and had twins. Now, in a marriage that she can't handle she leaves Jacob and goes running to Charlie. This is just a little one shot of Bella and the moments as she leaves Jacob behind. **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Well, not nothing but you get what I mean. **

The wolf chased us for a little while but he gave up. I was glad, Jacob could be persistent, I mean, that's how we ended up together. I got the Charlie's house and knocked on the door, before getting the twins out of the car.

It took a while to get an answer, but eventually Charlie opened the door. Immediately, I hugged him, crying harder now.

"Bella?" he whispered, still a little sleepy.

"Dad," I sobbed. "I just can't do it anymore!" I cried, Charlie was now hugging me back.

"Bella? What?"

"Jacob...I just can handle it anymore."

"Bells, come in, calm down and you can tall me what you are talking about?" I nodded and went to the car to get the twins. I picked up Grace, trying not to wake her, and asked Charlie to get Alyssa. We got them inside, still asleep and placed them on my old bed. Me and Charlie went back downstairs after he told Sue that I was here. At some point, my sobs had come to an end but I knew it wouldn't last long. They would start as soon as I began to think about what I've done.

"Bells, What's going on?" Charlie asked, full of concern.

"I left him," And I was right, the tears started to flow almost immediately.

"Jacob? You left Jacob?"

"Yes," I cried.

"Why?"

"I can't do it anymore" I was crying even harder now and Charlie moved to sit by my side, awkwardly putting his hand on my shoulder. He still was no better at dealing with emotion females. Emotion in general, actually.

"Now, now Bells. You've to calm down." We sat in silence for a while and I calmed myself a little.

"Bella, you should get some sleep. You can stay here, but I'll have to sleep on the couch. Sorry, but the girls have your bed. Unless you wanna share with them."

"I think I'll sleep in the chair in my room. I should be there for Grace and Alyssa."

"Do they know what's going on?"

"No. They just wondered why we were going to Grandpa's so late?"

"You'll have to talk to them eventually."

"I know. Just not tonight, okay. I'm already struggling to handle this whole thing."

"That's fine. Get some shut eye. I'll see you in the morning. 'K?"

"'K" I answered, and went to my old room. I checked the girls and then went to the chair that was placed by my old window. I hadn't been in his room for almost 4 years. It's strange, being in here again. I look around and feel 17 again. Apart from the fact that I have twin daughters now. Everything is in the same place I left it, everything is the same, it's been the same since my mom left my dad. This place brought back some memories. Good and bad. The best and the worst. All of which contained a certain vampire that I left. Now, sitting here, I can not believe that I did that. This place, it was the place that I had some of the most happy of my life. I remember spending every night with him, with him watching me sleep, and just talking. Nothing more, we needed nothing more. All we ever need was to be in the same company. We loved each other and didn't need a physical connection to prove that. Love. Jacob and I fell out of love pretty quickly, it wasn't meant to be, obviously. I passed up on my destiny, on my 'meant to be, on my 'the one'. What a mistake. Looking around the room I began to remember some of the happy times. I remember one night, after the horrible trip to Italy. I was crying. I thought I was dead, or sleeping or something. "I knew it," I sobbed. "I knew I was dreaming."

"You're impossible," his velvet voice said, and then he let out a hard and frustrated laugh. "How can I put this so that you'll believe me? You're not asleep, and you're no dead. I'm here, and I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy" I must have shook my head or something along those lines and he asked if I believed him. He asked why I could believe the lie and not the truth.

"It never made sense for you to love me," I said. " I always knew that." And it was right, it never did make sense for him to love me. I was boring and simple. A plain Jane, as the saying goes. He wasn't. In fact, he was the complete opposite. He was interesting and handsome and beautiful and everything that anyone could ever want. He wanted me, and I said no. He would only ever love me, and I turned down eternal love. What and idiot! And deep down, I knew I would only ever really love him. He was 'the one'. When I choose Jacob, I thought the love I felt for him would fade, but it didn't. I just got pushed aside. I didn't have time to feel anything, really. I pretended to love Jacob, and then all my emotions were pointed at the twins. So, I never dealt with the love. After me telling him that our love made no sense he said he would prove that I was awake. He leant forward and cupped my face with his perfect hands. I asked him not to but he did anyway. He told me that I was awake, was alive and was really hearing him telling me that he loved me. I was the most romantic night I think I ever had. It will always stick with me and there was one thing he said that I will remember for the rest of time.

"Before you Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing ha changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I had couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." One tear fell down my cheek as I realised what I had given up. I hadn't only lost him, I lost two of my best friends.

After I let myself remember one night, all the memories of him overwhelmed my mind. Everything that we had done together flowed into my mind, and now, I knew that there was no possibility of sleep. Our first kiss, our second kiss. It was perfect. He took it slowly, gently cupping my face. He hesitated in a 'I'm not gonna kill you way', but still, it was perfect. He brought his lips to mine in a careful way but I took it a step to far. I basically attacked him. I flung my self at him and pressed my body to his. He pushed me away, but it was still perfect. And our second kiss, just as perfect, maybe if you take out the fainting part. But, sill, it was pretty perfect. I still remember the first time he told me he loved me.

"I love you. It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing but it's still true." The whole lead up to that line was good as well. I was scared of hitting a tree when I was running with him, and he managed to convince me otherwise but kissing me. The I fell down or something, and he laughed at me. I got mad, for a while, then he came out with that. It was magical. I thought about him all night, only stopping when the twins began to stir. It must have been about 6.00am, and this was the normal time they got up. I walked over to them and gently moved Alyssa's hair from her face. Her eyes popped open as I brought my hand away from her.

"Hey, baby girl." I muttered quietly

"Hi mommy" she said back, and sat up right. "Where daddy?" Oh no! I thought I would have a while before this started.

"He's at home. Remember?"

"Yeah. But why?"

"Because we've come to see Grandpa and Grandma. Daddy had to work."

"Okay." Thank god she accepted that answer. Grace had now began to wake and sat up when she saw me talking to Alyssa.

"Hi there." I said

"Hey," she muttered, rubbing her eyes. At this point there was a noise outside the door. I went over to the door, opened it to see Charlie about to knock.

"Hey, Bells" he said

"Hi dad. We were just getting up."

"Yeah I know, and so does..." he paused. "Jacob. He's at the front door."

"Really?" I asked, suppressing tears. I couldn't face him yet.

"Yeah. He wants to talk to you."

"Right." I said. "Can you keep an eye on the girls for a bit then."

"Of course Bells." As Charlie walked into the room, I heard the twins shout "grandpa!". I closed the door and took a deep breathe. Keep calm Bella! I thought to myself. I walked towards the front door. Of course, I should have realised that Jacob would be here. The girls are up a 6. I'm up at 6. It's the perfect time to catch me. I got to the door, took another deep breathe and gripped the door handle. I pulled the door open a few seconds later, to see Jacob turning around.

I crossed my arms across my chest and waited. I would be the first one to speak. He stared at me for a minute or two, obviously expecting me to start speaking first.

"Bella, what happened last night?"

"Do you seriously need to ask that question?"

"Yeah. I'm a little confused. We were arguing, then all of sudden off you go, with the girls."

"So, you've already answered you question."

"But, why?"

"I just can't do it anymore, Jake."

"Can't do what?"

"Any of it. We argue constantly, and I can't do it. I just can't."

"Bells can you ple..." He was interrupted with two high pitched "Daddy's!" Grace and Alyssa ran towards us, with Charlie a few seconds behind them.

"Alyssa. Grace. Come here!" he shouted, breathlessly. They didn't listen of course, and ran straight in to Jacob's arms. He hugged them close and bent down to their level.

"Hey you," he said, giving each of them a kiss on the forehead. The girls hugged him closely, and as tightly as they could manage. While Jacob was greeting the kids, Charlie apologised. He said the girls heard Jacob's voice and double teamed him. Living with Jacob, I got the sports reference's my dad made.

"Girls, go with Grandpa Charlie." Jacob said. "Me and momma need to have a little talk okay? I'll see you later."

"Promise," Alyssa asked.

"Promise." Said Jacob. The girls walked towards Charlie, and he led the in the directions of the kitchen. I crossed my arms again, and turned to Jacob. I stared at him, and waited for him to continue.

"Bells... Bella, please come home. We can talk then. I missed you last night. And the girls." He pleaded with me

"No Jake." I said. "Come in, we can talk here. But I'm not going back there."

"Bella, please." He begged, and at that point I remembered why he used to be the guy I loved. He really did care. But that feeling was best left to friendship. I know that now, it's just to late. I walked into the house and Jacob followed. I sat on the couch and Jake sat next to me, like right next to me. I moved along a little, knowing that he was trying to distract me.

"Jake, I can't give you much more explanation. But I cant handle this life anymore. I can't do me and you anymore. It's over. I'm sure you've had these thoughts for ages, I know I have. I'll always love you, Jake. Always. You were my best friend. And it should have stayed that way. We aren't meant to be. There is someone out there for you, you know it and I know it. You can see the girls whenever you want, but I'm done. I'm out. I'm so sorry." I started crying half way through my little speech and Jacob put a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, don't so this. We're a family."

"Jake, don't make this harder. I know this is the right decision. And deep down, I know you do too."

"No, I don't!" He said a little louder. I heard the movement in the kitchen stop. Charlie and the girls must have heard us.

"Jake, keep it down. I don't want the girls in here. I can't do this in front of them."

"Sorry. But Bella, be reasonable. You can't just up and leave. What about the girls?"

"You can see them as much as you want. Whenever you want. I won't stop you from doing that. I won't move away. But we won't be us anymore. I just can't."

"I'm not giving up Bella. We're married. It's not that easy."

"It is that easy. I'm out. You won't convince me otherwise. Jake, can we just make the best of the situation and deal with everything else later. I was up all night, thinking..."

"About?" he interrupted

"Nothing important." I said, a little to quickly.

"It was him, wasn't it? I swear to god, if this had anything to do with this Bella!" He shouted, shaking slightly.

"Jake, calm down. And be quiet. It has nothing to do with him. Why would it? He's been gone for 5 years. Last night was the first time I have thought of him in ages. I was just the room that got me thinking. Nothing else."

"Promise me." he demanded

"I promise you Jake. He had absolutely nothing to do with us." I paused and the stood up abruptly. "Go see the girls, say bye, and go to work. You can see them straight after work. I'll see you later."

"Bella," he begged once more.

"No Jake. Don't. My mind is made up. Go say bye or just go." He got up and walked into the kitchen. I followed, holding back a little just to wipe my tears.

When I walked in Jake was talking to Charlie and the girls were messily eating cornflakes. I went over to them and sat down. Jake stopped talking, obviously it was about me. He walked over to the girls and kissed them on top of the head.

"Daddy had to go to work now, but I'll see you later. Have a good day with Mommy, Grandpa and Grandma." he sounded so sad. I hated seeing him like this. As much as I knew I was doing the right thing, I didn't want him like this. I still cared, even if I wasn't in love with him.

"No!" they both shouted in unison, slamming the spoons into their bowls and sending milk everywhere.

"Don't worry. Daddy will see you soon. I love you." he tried to walk away but Grace grabbed his arm.

"Daddy, don't go." she had the saddest face on. It must have been heartbreaking for Jacob to have to go. I could hardly bare leaving them to go to work.

"I have to baby girl. But, as soon as I'm done with work I'll come see you." A tear slipped down Grace's cheek so Jacob bent down to her level and wiped it away.

"Hey now. No tears," He said "You're gonna have a good day. Cheer up." He smiled a wide smile and kissed her.

"Okay," Grace whimpered. He went over the Alyssa, gave her a quick kiss and walked out. I had to talk to Charlie and see what Jacob had said to him.

"Girls, why don't you go up to my old room and find your bag. Its by the bed." They jumped up and ran up stairs.

"Dad," I said, but Charlie put his arms around me. This was different. I think I had only had a hug from Charlie twice, that was at my wedding and at the birth of my daughters.

"Bella, What are you doing?" he asked, releasing me.

"I just have to do this dad. I can't handle that life anymore."

"It's no the Cullen boy is it?"

"Is that was Jake told you to ask me?"

"No. I just know that you never really got over him. You were obsesses when he was here. That's why I was shocked when you choose Jake. Not that I wasn't glad."

"No Dad. It's not Edward." I had to force myself to say his name.

"Just as long as it's not."

"It's been 5 years dad." I defended myself.

"That doesn't mean anything, Bells"

"Yes it does." I snapped.

"Look, Bells, I have work. Sue will be up shortly, you can talk to her if you want, but I'll be back at about 5. See you later." He went to get his gun belt that was hung up.

"Dad. Wait!" I called. "Can me and the girls stay here for a bit? I will get a new place but I need somewhere for the moment"

"Of course Bells. But, and I'm just putting in my two cents, I think you should try and work it out with Jake."

"Thanks Dad. And there is nothing to work out. It's over."

"Just my two cents Bells."

"See you later."

"Bye." he called. After Charlie left, I went to find the girls. I got to the room to find there clothes thrown all over the place.

**I'm sorry for poor grammar and spelling etc. **

**I may decide to continue this at one point but for now it will remain a one shot. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

**Any q's, pm me **

**Please review, let me know what you think. **

**Thanks **

**Sarah. **


End file.
